An A/C condenser of an automotive vehicle can be damaged by stones and other road debris if not properly protected. Some protection devices in present use have not performed adequately. Others have been mounted on the fascia of the vehicle. Because different vehicles often have different fascias, a protection device mounted on a facia has to be custom made to fit each different fascia design.